


ноль

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: ... в тот день на Сахарре шел дождь. С поражения Циклонии прошло две недели.





	ноль

**Author's Note:**

> хз ваще было бы неплохо узнать че случилось с асом?? хотя это скорее вариация на тему "а если циклонис не переместила его на фарсайд, потому что она наверняка это сделала"

... в тот день на Сахарре шел дождь. Это было необычно для пустынной терры, где всегда царила жара и духота, что-то подсказывало, что это как-то неправильно для местных реалий, но местные не подавали виду, что удивлены — только в баре перекинулись парочкой недовольных фраз о том, что сегодня придется быть аккуратней в небе. Спрингз недовольно фыркнула, стоило ей выйти на улицу — дождь лил стеной, пришлось использовать старый плащ для того, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки. Ее начальник, заказавший много продуктов для их небольшого ресторанчика, печально известного на весь Атмос из-за инцидента с Левиафаном, поставил корабль слишком далеко от торговых палаток, сославшись на дороговизну цен парковки рядом с ними. Он на всем экономил, и Спрингз не могла не согласиться с ним, что легче было проехать дальше пару метров, чем платить втридорога за жалкие несколько минут парковки. Накинув капюшон, она добродушно кивнула хозяину продуктовой лавки на прощание и прикрыла дверь, после чего поспешила к скиммеру. К ее счастью, на сегодня все дела были завершены, можно было доехать до корабля, а потом вернуться в ресторанчик, где ей предстояло убраться. Повседневные дела успокаивали девушку, и она была очень рада тому, что у нее была такая работа.  
Тем более, что только в ресторанчиках ныне можно было услышать самые свежие сплетни о конце войны. Циклония пала около двух недель назад, и молва об этом не утихала до сих пор. Это было неудивительно, они наконец-то избавились от гнета войны и страха не проснуться, небесные рыцари наконец-то могли набрать новобранцев без опасений, что те умрут на первой же миссии. "Штормовые Ястребы" отправились на Дальнюю Сторону за императрицей Циклонис, остальные ее пешки разбежались, самая опасная из них погибла... Спрингз поежилась. Смерть Аса была огромным камнем, упавшим с плеч всего Атмоса, одно его существование заставляло сомневаться в том, что удача была на стороне Атмоса.  
Сев на скиммер, Спрингз газанула и неспешно поехала в сторону корабля, уже обдумывая, что приготовит завтра. Поговаривали, что к ним должна была приехать Старлинг из "Перехватчиков", с которой у Спрингз были связи, официантке не терпелось узнать обо всем, что случилось, из первых уст. Плюс ко всему, Старлинг была хорошей знакомой "Ястребов", а значит, могла передать все детали без предвзятости об их возрасте или компетентности. Ну, дети и дети, зато победили. Спрингз с тоской подумала, что кто-то в свои четырнадцать уже войны прекращает, а она в свои двадцать три с хвостиком только еду клиентам разносит. Не то, чтобы это сильно удручало, но...  
Спрингз резко затормозила, когда в свете фар появилась чья-то фигура. Она лежала на земле в странной позе, словно ее кто-то сбил, и сначала девушка подумала, что это мог быть босс, вернувшийся из бара — кто знал, не пил ли он сегодня? Подъехав к неизвестному еще чуть ближе, она слезла со скиммера и сделала пару шагов к человеку на земле...

Он слышал этот звук не переставая.  
Бам-бам-бам.  
Шел дождь. Ему так казалось. Что-то мокрое покрывало лицо и стекало по нему вниз. Он не мог сказать точно — в царящей вокруг темноте трудно было разглядеть что-либо будь это простой дождь или что-то иное. В голове было необычно пусто. Когда он попытался пошевелиться, пальцы не послушались, и он издал тихий вздох.  
Это было единственное, что он мог сделать.  
Бам-бам-бам.  
Голова раскалывалась. Он не знал, где находится. Он не знал сколько уже тут. Он _ничего_ не знал. Идет ли сейчас дождь на самом деле или ему кажется? Что-то произошло? Голова болит. Раскалывается. Ему словно дробят череп огромным топором, уничтожая все ощущения и оставляя лишь тупую боль.  
Бам-бам-бам.  
Вдалеке задребезжал свет, который становился все ближе и ближе. Помимо того единственного звука послышалось что-то еще. Наконец, оно тоже прекратилось, а свет перестал приближаться, остановившись совсем недалеко.  
Бам-бам-бам.  
Послышалось чавканье, и что-то двинулось в его сторону. Оно остановилось совсем рядом с ним, и надоедливый звук внезапно прекратился, доносясь лишь издалека. На лицо уже ничего не падало, словно над ним образовался купол. Значит, это все же был дождь.  
— Не правда ли чудесная погода для прогулки?  
Наверху раздался женский голос, и сквозь темноту внезапно пробился лик молодой женщины, освещенной тем таинственным приблизившимся светом. Она склонилась прямо над ним, и ее лицо, полуприкрытое капюшоном плаща, выражало смесь удовольствия и радости. Одна прядь выпала из ее прически, и она спешно заправила ее за ухо.  
— Особенно если это твой сад, в котором можно послушать чудесный звук ночного дождя. Ты лежишь в кресле с закрытыми глазами и попиваешь горячий чай... - ее голос приобрел мечтательные нотки, а сама она зажмурилась, словно и правда представила все это. Но вдруг она стала куда серьезней. — Но... Это не твой сад, а дорога на Сахарре. Ты так сильно хочешь умереть?  
Он ей не ответил. Девушка нахмурилась.  
— Или уже умер? Ответь мне.  
Он попытался ответить ей, но смог произнести ни слова, лишь промычать что-то нечленораздельное. Девушка замерла и наклонила голову набок, после чего кивнула.  
— Значит, еще жив.  
Она поднялась.  
Бам-бам-бам.

На кухне царила суматоха, и Спрингз завистливо вздохнула, жалея, что не может присоединиться к остальным работникам. Она прислонилась к косяку двери и тоскливо глянула вниз, обещая себе, что в следующий раз обязательно выяснит у Старлинг все подробности произошедшего на Циклонии. История не умрет, а актуальность такой рассказ вряд ли когда-нибудь потеряет — Атмос стал одержим юными "Штормовыми Ястребами", так резко поменявшими историю. Спрингз припомнила, что кто-то говорил о том, что им собираются воздвигнуть памятник на Атмосии...  
Когда из комнаты вышел сухой старичок с кожаным чемоданчиком, девушка оторвалась от косяка и сделала ему шаг навстречу. Доктор Мосманн был одним из лучших врачей в Атмосе, с окончанием войны можно было спокойно вызывать его, не боясь, что корабль с ним попадет в гущу сражения, когда разведчики Циклонии пытались сбить заметившие их гражданские корабли. Подойдя к Спрингз, доктор поправил очки и покачал головой.  
— Ваш... "потеряшка", — Спрингз до сих пор не знала, как зовут ее нового знакомого, — оказался чертовски счастливым парнем. Я не знаю, что с ним произошло, он словно выбрался из пожара, но если бы он пролежал там еще дольше, то все могло быть хуже. Судя по всему, у него ухудшение памяти из-за какого-то внешнего воздействия. Большего я не могу сказать, к сожалению... Я бы советовал поехать в больницу Атмосии.  
Никто не говорил, что врачи для гражданских на Атмосе были хорошими, но Спрингз было достаточно и этого. Она пожала ему руку и всунула туда мешочек с золотыми монетами, после чего зашла в комнату. Еще несколько дней назад она принадлежала исключительно ей, но теперь ее кровать занимал совершенно другой человек. Она не знала, что побудило ее помочь этому незнакомцу, но что-то внутри убеждало ее, что все правильно. Так было нужно.  
Он встретил ее настороженным взглядом. Спрингз молча вскинула бровь, видя эту тощую бледную фигуру в старой холщевой рубашке, которую она выпросила у босса, через которую проглядывались наложенные бинты. Неизвестный внимательно следил за ней единственным черным глазом (второй скрывала повязка), и когда Спрингз села рядом, он лишь скривился. "Наверное, все болит," — с тоской подумала она, смотря на плотно перебинтованную голову.  
— С добрым утром, — произнесла она, наблюдая за ним. У этого человека не было отличительных знаков при себе, она не могла быть уверенной, что он был на их стороне во время войны. — Как ты?  
Он не ответил. Девушка почесала затылок, надеясь, что парень не был немым или вообще умел разговаривать. Но ей казалось, что из комнаты доносился не только голос Мосманна, но и еще чей-то, может, он просто чего-то опасается? Или дожидается?  
— Кхм. Меня зовут Спрингз, я работаю официанткой в этом уще-е-ербном заведении, — она закатила глаза, потому что не слишком любила эту забегаловку. — Люблю кошек и цветы. Живу тут, потому что у меня нет денег, а во время войны с моим образованием можно было попасть либо сюда, либо пойти в небесные рыцари... Мой возраст — мой единственный секрет! Приятно познакомиться!  
Спрингз хитро подмигнула и тихо рассмеялась. Конечно, все и так прекрасно знали ее возраст, но своему новому знакомому она не хотела его раскрывать. В конце концов, ее природу было не убить — ей нравилось кокетничать перед симпатичными мужчинами, пусть это и были те, кого она нашла на дороге под дождем. Она протянула ему руку, желая более близкого знакомства. А вдруг этот парень — тот самый, которого она ждала всю жизнь? Спрингз отмахнулась от собственных глупых мыслей. Слишком наивно.  
— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовалась она.

— Как тебя зовут?  
Девушка, назвавшаяся Спрингз, протянула ему руку. Он нахмурился — ему не слишком-то хотелось откровенничать с какой-то официанткой, но она спасла его, об этом говорил тот врач, он сам помнил это. Было бы некрасиво отказать ей хотя бы в таком жесте. Протянув ей руку, он открыл рот для того, чтобы назвать свое имя, но вдруг замер.  
Имя..?  
Он не мог назвать своего имени.  
Голова начала болеть, и он тихо застонал, схватившись за нее. Его имя... почему он не помнил его? Логически он понимал, что оно у него должно было быть, в конце концов, он не новорожденный младенец, но он не мог назвать его. Даже примерно вспомнить. Внутри все сжалось от ощущения едкого холодного страха, и он шумно хрипло задышал, не понимая, что происходит. Почему?.. Он же должен что-то помнить, такого не бывает, чтобы в голове была одна пустота! Спрингз смотрела на него со смешением удивления и обеспокоенности, но не двигалась с места.  
— Я...  
А кто я?  
— Я не знаю...  
Спрингз дернулась вперед и приблизилась к нему. Он никак не отреагировал, пряча лицо в ладонях. Он ничего не знает о себе. Ни имени. Ни возраста. Ни того, кем он был. В самом уголке памяти что-то теплилось, какое-то остаточное воспоминание, но расшифровать его он не мог. Что-то... То, что связывало его с прошлой жизнью. Часть его памяти словно онемела. Кто он? Где он родился? Когда он родился? Ему нужно было вспомнить это, нужно было вспомнить, нужно было вспомнить, нужно... Нужно вспомнить что угодно!  
— Ты... Помнишь что-нибудь другое?  
Хороший вопрос. Он опустил одну руку, смотря куда-то в сторону.  
Спрингз присела рядом с ним на кровать и наклонилась к нему, сжав его ладонь. Она выглядела растерянной — вероятно, не ожидала, что все повернется таким боком. Никто не ожидал. Человек, не помнящий своего прошлого, ничего не знающий о настоящем — что он может делать в будущем? Ему некуда возвращаться. "Наверное, лучше бы она оставила меня на той дороге," — подумалось ему в тот момент, и он сильно сжал пальцы девушки. Та тихо охнула, но не двинулась с места.  
— Это... Это довольно печально, — с грустной улыбкой произнесла она. Их взгляды встретились, и Спринз растеряно рассмеялась. — Знаешь, я не люблю бросать людей на произвол судьбы! Этому научила меня эта война и подвиг "Штормовых Ястребов", и...  
"Штормовые Ястребы"?..  
Что-то в голове резко щелкнуло, и она заболела с удвоенной силой. Он застонал и согнулся пополам, не в силах сидеть ровно. Все болело. Все кружилось. Его начало тошнить. Что-то... Это название... Оно...  
— Зе-ро! Я придумала тебе имя!  
Как только он переключил свое внимание на девушку, боль начала отступать. Спрингз глупо улыбалась, смотря ему в глаза, на ее лице читалась неподдельная гордость. Он же не понял значения этого имени. Ноль? К чему это? В этом не было смысла... Тем более, ему нужно было выяснить свое настоящее имя, а не пользоваться придуманным. Голова отдала новым приступом боли, и он скривился.  
— Знаешь, пока ты не вспомнишь, ты можешь пожить тут! Я уговорю шефа дать тебе место, ты будешь работать с нами. Круто, да? И жилье сразу, и работа. И чтобы ты не мучился из-за отсутствия имени, пока его не вспомнишь, я буду называть тебя Зеро, — она подмигнула. — Ну, знаешь, да? Ноль воспоминаний. Зе-ро. По-моему, идеальное имя.  
Она довольно улыбнулась и зажмурилась, словно кошка, после чего активно закивала. Кажется, она действительно была довольна своей идеей и придуманным именем. Он же задумался. Пока воспоминаний не было, он не знал, куда ему идти. Спрингз же предлагала ему вполне выгодный вариант, который не мог не устраивать. Новое жилье, новая работа... Новая жизнь. Новое имя. Зеро... Пожалуй, оно действительно подходило ему.  
Он начинал свою вторую жизнь с нуля.

С тех пор он стал известен, как Зеро.  
Первое время он провалялся в постели, не в силах встать с места — на теле присутствовали множественные переломы, словно он упал с большой высоты. Так говорила Спрингз, передавая слова доктора Мосманна. Видимо, в тот день действительно произошло что-то серьезное, а Спрингз нашла его. Но... было в этом что-то подозрительное. Зеро подозревал, что девушка просто сбила его на скиммере, это было вполне вероятно. Нашла под дождем? На Сахарре? Вдали от торговых рядов? Это не слишком походило на правду. Чтобы не портить их отношения, Зеро проверил ее скиммер — это произошло после долгого периода реабилитации, когда он все же смог встать на ноги, пусть и с помощью костылей. Скиммер Спрингз был старой модели, его передняя часть была целой и невредимой. Конечно, она могла заменить эти детали, но на ощупь металл показался Зеро слишком старым и стершимся, такой был только у машин с большим пробегом, которые давно не ремонтировали.  
Обвинения в сторону Спрингз были сняты в тот же день. Подобные воспоминания, как, например, о Сахарре или о скиммерах, всплывали в его голове безо всяких проблем, словно это были основы жизни, без которых в Атмосе было трудно обойтись. Конечно, это было отчасти правдой, но самому Зеро казалось, что у таких знаний очень узкая специализация. Быть может, он был техником в прошлой жизни? Или пилотом корабля?  
Время шло, реабилитация успешно шла. Он мог спокойно ходить на своих двоих без сторонней поддержки, тогда же начал помогать Спрингз и шефу, грубому мужчине, бывшего хозяином этого заведения, по работе... Обычные же воспоминания никак не шли. Каждая попытка вспомнить хоть что-нибудь оборачивалась ужасающей головной болью, справиться с которой он мог только с помощью таблеток. Во время приступов прекращала работать даже Спрингз — она внимательно следила за тем, чтобы с ним все было хорошо.  
Зеро проникся к этой девушке, они очень хорошо общались, но он не испытывал к ней каких-либо иных чувств, кроме дружеской симпатии. Она, вероятно, тоже — Спрингз никогда не навязывалась к нему и не пыталась кокетничать с ним, как она делала это с некоторыми клиентами.  
Постепенно, он начал принимать тот факт, что теперь он новый человек по имени Зеро. Головные боли стали случаться гораздо реже...  
В конце концов, он перестал вспоминать прошлого себя.

— Знаешь, я так хочу переехать куда-нибудь! В какое-нибудь классное место, вроде Тропики! Только там так сыро, что меня дрожь пробирает от одной только мысли о том, что там можно нормально жить...  
С их знакомства прошло уже несколько лет, но за это время девушка ни на йоту не изменилась. Зеро лишь усмехнулся, слушая жалобы Спрингз. Она любила поворчать о том, чего хотела бы, но никогда не стремилась к своим желаниям — словно ей доставляло удовольствие жить на этой маленькой терре-ресторанчике, где фирменным блюдом были небесные креветки в остром соусе. Зеро не знал, почему она поступала так, быть может, что-то держало ее в этом месте, но он никогда не спрашивал девушку об этом. Это было личное дело Спрингз, о котором она не хотела говорить. Если она живет здесь до сих пор и никуда не съезжает, то так оно и надо. Хотя, казалось бы, война была давно окончена, можно было ринуться на Атмосию, закончить учебу и пойти работать куда-нибудь там...  
Близилась ночь, ресторанчик был давно закрыт. Шеф уехал домой, пригрозив работникам, чтобы те все убрали и приготовились к завтрашнему дню. Пока Зеро протирал столы, изредка поправляя слезающий темно-синий фартук, Спрингз сидела за одним из столиков и смотрела на звезды через окно. Она хотела помочь Зеро, но, видимо, не вышло. Сам мужчина не винил ее в этом, ссылаясь на молодость и беспечность. У нее еще будут тысячи возможностей протереть стол, в конце концов, одним вечером он может и угодить ей. Взяв со стола грязную кружку, он покосился на Спрингз. Та не шевелилась.  
— У тебя есть деньги. Езжай, куда глаза глядят, — усмехнулся он. — У тебя еще вся жизнь впереди, это я-то уже старый дурак, здесь торчу, ничего толком не заработав...  
— Мне некуда ехать, — прервала его Спрингз, не отрывая взгляда от окна. — Мне нравится думать о том, как можно купить какой-нибудь роскошный дом на любой из терр, той же Амазонии, но когда я задумываюсь об этом, мне кажется, что там я не почувствую себя дома, как здесь. Конечно, официанткам платят мало, но...  
Она повернулась к Зеро и мягко улыбнулась.  
— Здесь уютно, я привыкла к этому месту и его обитателям. К шефу, к неуклюжей посудомойщице, к тебе! К посетителям и тем шумным пьяницам, которые постоянно норовят заснуть за столом! Не представляю себе свою жизнь без этого. За столько лет привыкаешь...  
Зеро усмехнулся и покачал головой. Все может быть. Некоторые места особо сильно отпечатывались в памяти, оттуда было невозможно уйти без сожаления, так, видимо, и здесь. Пожалуй, он и сам был бы недоволен тем, что Спрингз могла уехать — она привела его в это место и дала новую жизнь, новое имя и все, о чем он мог мечтать в той ситуации. Запустив пятерню в седые волосы, он лишь громко фыркнул и направился к кухне. Нужно было отнести кружу.  
Когда он вернулся, Спрингз опять смотрела в окно. Она мечтательно вздохнула, и Зеро не выдержал.  
— Тебе нужно съездить в отпуск. Развеяться, погулять по террам. А то сидишь тут все время, не дело это. В твоем-то возрасте.  
— Ты думаешь?.. - девушка задумчиво на него посмотрела и пожала плечами. — Может быть! Говорят, странствия хорошо сказываются на организме, ты словно отдыхаешь посещая новое место каждый день! Ничего не успевает надоедать, ты не только смотришь на мир, но и отвыкаешь от надоевших мест, от которых уже болят глаза!  
Зеро закивал, соглашаясь с этой мыслью.  
— Понятно, почему "Штормовые Ястребы" летали на своем корабле по всему Атмосу... Кто бы мог подумать... Зеро?  
В голове что-то резко заболело, и мужчина прислонился к одному из столиков, стараясь унять возникшую проблему. Такого давно не было... но оно все же случалось. От этого нельзя было уйти. Спрингз предлагала ему провести терапию с кристаллами, которая могла устранить это, но Зеро боялся, что остатки его прошлой личности умрут вместе с этим. Ему не хотелось их терять. Это было единственное, что связывало его с прошлым.  
— Все в порядке, — вымученно улыбнулся он. — Так куда бы ты хотела поехать в первую очередь?

За окном лил сильный дождь, и в ресторанчике было довольно тихо — большая часть клиентов побоялась лететь сюда во время непогоды. За столами сидело всего пару человек, это были неизвестные Зеро люди... кроме одной женщины, о которой он довольно много слышал от Спрингз. Каждое ее появление здесь было болезненным для него, в голове что-то начинало болеть. Тогда он начал подозревать, что его прошлое было как-то связано с небесными рыцарями, но решил не копаться в этом, не желая мучиться от раздирающей его боли еще дольше. Прошлое уже не касалось его, он жил настоящим и будущим. Впрочем, сегодня эта женщина была здесь.  
Ее звали Старлинг, она была одной из "Перехватчиков", той самой эскадры, что таинственно погибла на Богатоне. Поговаривали, что она долгое время работала одна, но после окончания войны все же открыла набор в свою команду, где начала обучать новичков. К счастью для Зеро, ее обслуживала Спрингз, а потому он мог не беспокоиться о головных болях.  
Протирая один из столов, он невольно засмотрелся на непогоду за окном. Что-то внутри него вздрогнуло. "Как в тот день, когда мы встретились со Спрингз". Работы почти не было, на кухне было тихо, а потому он решил присесть за столик и подумать о всяком-разном, смотря за окно. В голову лезли какие-то глупые мысли о том, что нужно поменять двигатель на скиммере Спрингз, который начал барахлить. На такой старой машине вряд ли долетишь до Сахарры, а им иногда нужно было добираться до того места без помощи корабля шефа. Невольно он начал слушать разговор Старлинг и Спрингз, которые, кажется, были знакомы.  
— ... я уже не уверена, что стоит ждать этого, — мягко произнесла женщина, помешивая ложечкой кофе. — Прошло довольного много лет, если они и выжили там, то наверняка сильно изменились. Вряд ли это те милые дети, которых мы знали, время портит людей. Даже если эти люди — "Штормовые Ястребы".  
В голове немного кольнуло, но Зеро уже научился справляться с этой неприятной болью, возникавшей при упоминании той знаменитой эскадры — ее довольно часто вспоминали в сплетнях, и если бы он не работал каждый раз, когда ее вспоминают, то он бы не делал тут ничего. Встав, он подошел к окну и коснулся стекла, смотря на то, что творится на улице. К счастью, шторма не было, пока что шел только дождь. Спрингз проводила его взглядом и лишь пожала плечами, словно не понимала рыцаря, и Старлинг продолжила:  
— Впрочем, сейчас мы решили, что нужно попытаться добраться до них и вернуть на Атмос, если они, конечно, еще живы. Мы занимаемся поисками останков портала, который использовала Циклонис.  
Ногти неприятно скрипнули по стеклу, и Зеро насторожился, услышав эти слова. Портал... Циклонис... Что-то знакомое... Он искренне надеялся, что слышал это из сплетен посетителей.  
— Останки терры лежат на дне Пустоши. Мы нашли много тел... Точнее того, что от них осталось... Знаешь, столько лет прошло, что-то сгорело, чьи-то останки обглодали... Но одного человека мы так и не обнаружили.  
Зеро медленно повернул голову назад, смотря на Старлинг. Он медленно сжал кулак.  
— Темный Ас.  
В голове словно взорвалась вспышка головной боли, и Зеро пошатнулся, попытавшись схватиться за что-нибудь, что не даст ему упасть. Он резко провел рукой по стеклу и согнулся пополам, другой рукой вцепившись себе в волосы. Боль не отступала, она пульсировала снова и снова, словно пыталась разорвать его голову изнутри. Кажется, небесный рыцарь и Спрингз замолчали. С трудом подняв голову, он сфокусировал свой взгляд на стекле и широко раскрыл глаза, когда _увидел_.  
Увидел парящую терру. Увидел красноволосого мужчину с двойным клинком. Увидел то, как его голова летит с плеч и падает в Пустошь. Алого ворона на зеленом фоне. Наглого рыжего юнца, так ужасно похожего на своего отца. Огромный корабль, таящий в себе опасность и старые воспоминания. Кристалл, заставивший терру летать. Оракула, отказавшегося раскрывать секреты. Ночных Лазутчиков, хрипло смеющихся ему в лицо.  
Маленькую бледную девочку с темными волосами. Она резко повернулась и сказала лишь одно слово.  
С громким стоном он осел на землю, держась за свою голову. Он уже не видел, как Спрингз бросилась к нему.  
\- Зеро!  
Старлинг, не мигая, смотрела на него. Единственное, что она произнесла, было то же слово, что сказала маленькая бледная девочка.  
\- Ас.


End file.
